Replicator Wand
Replicator EMPP Wand In the fictional Maveric Universe, a Replicator Wand is a machine capable of creating (and recycling) objects or transmutting matter and energy from one form into another. Replicators were originally seen used to synthesize meals on demand, but in later series they took on many other uses.The primary method of performing magic of the Sorcerer requires the use of a magic wand. The wand serves to focus and amplify the magical energy present in the witch or wizard.It’s secondary,functions is broadcast a field of Electromagnetic Plasma pulse. The handheld weapon with both stun and kill settings. With enough precision (and restraint) to cut a telephone wire from across a room.Attachments,such as Sarcom Comlink ,can used as a remote manipulator to circuitry and machinery ,Moonthron Field Inhibators,can deactivate devices like force fields and a mechanical manipulation device (unscrewing screws, unlocking doors, etc.). A replicator can create any inanimate matter, as long as the desired molecular structure is on file, but it cannot create antimatter,, or a living organism of any kind.A replicator was a device that used transporter technology to dematerialize quantities of matter and then rematerialize that matter in another form. It was also capable of inverting its function, thus disposing of leftovers and dishes and storing the bulk material again.Protein resequencers aboard 22nd century starships had limited capabilties compared to the food synthesizer or replicators in later centuries. As the name implies, this device transforms bulk protein matter into a variety of foods ranging from potatoes to ice cream. The quality of the food it prepares is debatable, but crewmembers appear to be able to taste the difference from the "real thing". As a supplement to the ship's galleyIn its theory it seems to work similar to a universal assembler.A wand is a thin, straight, hand-held stick of wood, stone, ivory, or metal. Generally, in modern language, wands are ceremonial and/or have associations with magic but there have been other uses, all stemming from the original meaning as a synonym of rod and virge, both of which had a similar development.  Based on their magical symbolism, stage magicians often use "magic wands" as part of their misdirection. These wands are traditionally black, with white tips. Magic wands commonly feature in works of fantasy fiction as spell-casting tools. Few other common denominators exist, so the capabilities of wands vary wildly. Note that wands fill basically the same role as wizards' staffs, though staffs generally convey a more 'serious' image; a fairy godmother would often use a wand, possibly with a star or some form of decoration on the end, while Gandalf would most likely not (however, in The Hobbit, he is seen using a wand to fight the goblins of the Misty Mountains and their Wargs). In dramatic fiction, wands can serve as weaponsin magical duels. Wands are also common in the fictional fantasy world of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. A wand is also present in the Children of the Red King series in the possession of Charlie Bone. 1. A thin supple rod, twig, or stick. 2. A slender rod carried as a symbol of office in a procession; a scepter. 3. Music. A conductor's baton. 4. A stick or baton used by a magician, conjurer, or diviner The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is a fictional tool in the fictional device,that serves as a magic wand in the Maveric Universe Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents and its spinoffs. It is a multifunctional tool used by [ by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents(Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents)|TheTime Wizard]. Its most common function is that of a lockpick, but can be used to perform other operations such as performing medical scans, remotely controlling other devices and tracking alien life. It can, with the exception of a deadlock seal or wooden lock, open any type of lock and operate many computers, whether their origin is alien or human. The Plasma Wands blade cuts through most substances without resistance. It leaves cauterized wounds in flesh, but can be deflected by another Plasma Wands blade, or by energy shields. Some exotic saber-proof materials have been introduced in the Expanded Universe. An active lightsaber gives off a distinctive hum, which rises in pitch and volume as the blade is moved rapidly through the air. Bringing the blade into contact with an object or another Plasma Wands blade produces a loud crackle The sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand — often called a plasma wand — was a highly versatile tool used by many theTime Wizard. It is based upon several cruder versions,that require heavy cord,attatched to belt Zero Point Energy Power Packs.These devices were inspired by the Galaxean EMPP Wand and Walking Canes.The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents ,had weapons maked such as Moonthorn Weapons Technologies modified and ostensibly upgraded it over the years, giving it an increasing number of applications. Early versions were used mainly for the picking of locks and for projecting sound so as to, for example, detonate bombs. By the time of the ‘Time Wizard, the sonic was able to also be used as a sophisticated scanning device, with medical applications. Subsequent incarnations gave it even wider functionality, such as the ability to hack into computers, provide geolocation and actively defend against some types of assault weapon. The sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand was considered to be very advanced Atlantean technology. 2.6 MARK VI EDIT The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents had yet another The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand during other eigthth incarnation, this one with a glowing blue diode at one end. Although the ‘ known individual known to use it was the ‘Time Wizard,) this model was much more ubiquitous as the model carried by the ‘Time Wizard, ‘ used it far less frequently like his previous incarnations had done before. The ‘Time Wizard also used this model, as he liked tinkering with technology to make devices he needed. This version was burnt out by accident after the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsused it to modify an X-ray output to over 5000% The sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand * The sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand was retired during the ‘Time Wizard serial The Visitation, as it was felt that it had been overused. It was absent for the ’ and ‘Time Wizard 's eras, except in Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents’ , in which the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents used it to lock [[the Master's remains away. The ‘Time Wizard . The tool was reintroduced with the ‘Time Wizard and has become the show's most frequently used gadget besides the Star Palace itself. It has since appeared in many ‘ and ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents. sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand had a green casing . * During early of the hand held device Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents’)|Series 1]] ), the production crew decided to switch from their original prop to one based on the sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wands used by previous Space Sorcerers The production team secured moulds of the toy replica to make a more reliable prop forUsed by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents’)|the next season]]. * There are two main versions of the Mark VI The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand - one has a slide feature with button, and one which does not slide and has a fixed button. The two prop types varied each episode. Concept art * Early conceptual art of the modern era sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand feature a different "tube" section. Notes refer to "glowing organic circuitry" and a movable ball-joint on the emitter to allow use around corners and in tight spaces. Instead of the "glowing circuitry," the actual prop and toy reproductions featured a black "swivel" like a simple helix. When given a personal copy of the concept art, David Tennant himself commented on the lack of the swivelling emitter. * Another early piece of concept art, similar to a simple Bitmap drawing, reveals that the black "cap" at the reverse end of the sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand was intended to be an opening set of "feet," allowing the sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand to plug into a section of the Star Palace console. This feature was also dropped from the eventual prop model. * When the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents handles the The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand , the clinking noises produced (when he throws and catches it) are created by repeating the motions with a corkscrew, the handles of which bump against the casing to produce the required noise. These noises are dubbed over the footage. Sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand toy * The Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians's sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand toy has a total of ‘ sound effects, two of which alternate with every other button press. The third is activated by pressing twice and holding on the third button push. The ‘ is activated with three presses and a hold on the ‘ push. However, in some models of the toy, over-use of the hidden sound effects causes the sound functions to eventually break, leaving only the LED functional. The Visual Dictionary * According to the non-fiction source, REF: Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents’: The Visual Dictionary, which this wiki does not count as a valid source, the sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand was a common and basic Time Lord device. If needed, a Time Lord could make one from scratch in very little time., the ‘ Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians appears to break the ‘ wall by noting the player at home's been watching his adventures. Later, he points the sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand at the television screen, transferring its powers to the player's digital remote control. This, along with having the player choose multiple endings to this game, disqualifies it as a valid source on this wiki. uses the tool to check for booby-traps in the Master's Star Palace Temporal Mages first reveals the sonic screwdriver and uses it to open the inspection hatch of a gas-pipe. Temporal Mages uses the tool to cut a hole in the bunker wall. Temporal Mages demonstrates its power by removing the screws from Locke's gun. He later utilises it to remove a wall panel in the Alien HQ, and to open the control panel in General Smythe's office. Although the screwdriver doesn't actually appear in this story, Temporal Mages has mislaid it while working on Bessie. There are two sonic screwdrivers in this story. Both Temporal Mages and Liz have one, which they use as a 'door handle' to open the garage where the Star Palace console is housed. Temporal Mages uses the tool to check for booby-traps in the Master's Star Palace. Temporal Mages uses the screwdriver to detect and detonate a series of landmines, and to open the door to his cell in the Sea Devil base. Used to open the electronic door of the small room where the Star Palace lands in Sky Base One. Jo uses it to unlock the wrist-bands in episode five. The screwdriver is used as a type of 'Geiger-counter', which detects antimatter. Temporal Mages uses it to detonate marsh gas to scare away the Drashigs. It is in this story that Temporal Mages declares the screwdriver will work only on electronic locks. By reversing the polarity of the screwdriver's ultra-sonic power source, Temporal Mages turns the device into an electro-magnet to open a door. When he tries to open his cell door, he triggers off an alarm. It is later confiscated from him when he is sent to the Moon Penal colony. He never recovers it. Temporal Mages has a 'new' screwdriver on Spiridon, so he must have a supply of them in the Star Palace - or possibly he found it in the pocket of the red jacket he gets from the Star Palace wardrobe. The tool proves useless against the electronic locks of the Metrone city, but it does work to fuse a control panel. Temporal Mages uses it to open the door of the lift to BOSS's control centre. He also uses the sonic sound to ward off advancing maggots. It proved handy to scan and detect booby-traps within the Exxilon city, and later Temporal Mages uses it to dismantle the City's computer brain. He also uses it to 'de-hypnotise' Bellal. Used to open the Refinery door. In the hands of the clairvoyant Professor Clegg, the device causes him to project images of the Drashigs on Temporal Mages's IRIS machine scanner. Using the silver handle (without the head attachment) Temporal Mages deactivates the mines around the Think Tank bunker. Clipping on the head of the device, he turns it into a sonic-lance which melts the locks of the bunker door. Used to open a control panel, and then to repair severed cables. Later he uses it to unscrew the bolts holding a table to the floor! Temporal Mages repairs the transmat refractors with it, then drops it. Sarah finds and returns it to him. He later uses it to melt the control panel of the force field that has Sarah trapped, and then to deactivate Styre's robot. He gives it to Harry to open the door to the Sontaran's ship. The device is used to smash a communications control. Temporal Mages is perturbed when it fails to work on the door of Davros' study. It proves useful in opening the airlock doors of the beacon, and the door to Kellman's cabin. Used to heat up the fire sensor on the Zygon spaceship. Used to open the door to Sorensen's cabin. Temporal Mages deactivates the Eastern generator loop control with it. The screwdriver has a Theta Omega setting, which Sarah uses to melt the plastic vines holding Temporal Mages to the war memorial. It fails to open the door to their cell, but is able to open one of the floor panels. Locked in Solon's castle, Sarah is upset when Temporal Mages says he left the sonic screwdriver in the Star Palace! Used to fix the Star Palace thermal couplings. Sarah said that she was "sick" of it! Temporal Mages uses it to put together a dismantled laser gun, then later he de- hypnotises Leela by using it to vibrate some crystals. Temporal Mages uses it to open some of the doors of the Storm Mine. It is unsuccessful in moving the old-fashioned slide bolt of the cupboard Temporal Mages is locked in. Used to open the Collector's safe. Temporal Mages uses it on the control panel in order to reverse the pumps in the tunnels. Although they appear to have standard slide bolt locks, the screwdriver successfully opens the doors to the relics' chamber, and to undo the multi-levered interlocks of the display case panels. It fails in opening the locks of the door into the mountains, but does work on the door to the Time Dams chamber. Temporal Mages unlocks the doors of the cell holding Romana, and to remove the wall-locks holding her. Used to open panels of the Mentalis computer. Temporal Mages uses it to fix the Metrone explosive canisters, and also as a detonator. Although it worked in the Metrone city, the screwdriver appears to have malfunctioned when Temporal Mages tries to open the door to the dungeon. Duggan gives the screwdriver a hard whack on a table - and the device then works! Later, Temporal Mages uses it to open the door to Denise René's art gallery, where the Star Palace is located. Romana uses her screwdriver to open the door of the café. It is used to open Secker's locker, seal the door to the lounge, on the EMPRESS's engines, and the CET machine. Used to open the spaceship's doors, and to trigger the gravitic anomalyser. Romana shows Temporal Mages the sonic screwdriver she has made herself. He 'accidentally' puts it in his pocket, and gives her his one! Temporal Mages uses the screwdriver to open the jammed Think Tank airlock, and in the construction of the mind-control helmet. Temporal Mages uses it to open the panels inside the regenerator booth. Used to open the main door of the Starliner. Temporal Mages is unable to reach the locks on their cell door, so the screwdriver will not work properly. Temporal Mages uses it to 'spin' the Monopticons. Nyssa uses it in conjunction with a pencil to deactivate some of the androids. Certain that he wouldn't need it, Temporal Mages uses the screwdriver as a power source for the Delta Wave Augmentor he builds to help Nyssa sleep. Other matters * I the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsreferred to the Mark VI The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand as "Level 4000" technology. * Scientists at the University of Dundee invented a device which turns objects with ultrasonic waves, an invention which has been described as a real-world version of the Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians's sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand .The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand 'invented' at Dundee University] *The Poldigon scientists the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents encountered on Celdor knew of Sonic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand s, but not of The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentshimself. This suggests they were at least partly a Atlantean invention and not entirely of theTime Wizard's creation. Like the Star Palace, it has become one of the icons of the material spinoff media such as '' have replicated its functions in devices such as the sonic lipstick, sonic blaster, sonic pen and sonic modulator.'' Throughout the series, there have been many different versions of the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, as with subsequentTime Wizards the design of it was changed. It has also been destroyed on a number of occasions, thus leading to the introduction of the next model. Not all iterations of the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentshave used the sonic on screen; the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsin fact opted not to replace his after it was destroyed. History 1968–1982, 1996 The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand made its ‘ appearance in used by Count Harlan Sarkhon It was used thereafter by other members of Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal AgentsHarlan Sarkhon ‘s team ]] as a multi-purpose tool, with occasional variations in appearance over the course of the series. Ownership of the concept was retained by the ', "I'm very cross that the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand—which I invented—has been marketed with no credit to myself. ... It's one thing not to receive any payment, but another not to receive any credit." Its abilities and overall appearance varied greatly during the classic series. The name implies that it operates through the use of soundwaves to exert physical forces on objects remotely. During the ‘Time Wizard's tenure, it functioned much as its name implied—using sonic waves to dismantle equipment or to bypass locks. In addition, it was used as a welding torch During the ThirdTime Wizard's tenure, producer Barry Letts was adamant that the device not become a cure-all for the series, and limited its use to avoid writers becoming over-reliant on it. During this time, the device underwent significant design changes. In ', the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsused it to detonate landmines; Michael E. Briant explains that this was feasible, stating that the sonic waves shook the mines. In The ThreeTime Wizards the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is almost unrecognisable as a black grip and plastic spherical head have been applied to the device. In the DVD commentary, Letts himself cannot recognise the prop but remarks that this serial was produced out of transmission order; this explains why the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand reverts to its previous appearance for one story before receiving a more permanent refit thereafter. During the ‘ three years of the ‘Time Wizard's tenure, producer Philip Hinchcliffe further reduced the use of the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand. Exceptions include Robot (which was the last story to be produced by Barry Letts), where it was again used to detonate mines, and as a "miniature sonic lance">The ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsuses a hand tool "sonic lance" in '' to cut out a lock. Aside from unlocking doors, the device was greatly downplayed during the ‘Time Wizard's ‘ and third seasons. It saw a resurgence once Time Lady companion Romana constructed a Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand of her own similar to theTime Wizard's, ‘ seen during the '. Later on we saw that it was smaller and sleeker than theTime Wizard's, and he was sufficiently impressed with her design that he attempted (unsuccessfully) to swap The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand s with her in '.. The ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsjoked about the ‘Time Wizard's lack of Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand in the mini-episode Time Crash, commenting that he "went hands-free" and could "save the universe using a kettle and some string." The device did not appear again for the remainder of the original series., the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentswas seen to have a new Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand with a telescopic design. 2005–2010 A redesigned Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand appears in the new series, with a blue light in addition to the sound effect. In its ‘ incarnation, the prop used in the new series was fragile and prone to breakage. The toy version (made by ) was slightly larger to accommodate a working soundchip. It also includes an ultraviolet light and changeable invisible ink nib for viewing messages written in the ultraviolet ink. A common misconception is that the 'were so impressed by how much more resilient the toy Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand was than the real prop, that they obtained moulds of the original prototype of the toy to use in the 2006 series, in fact, this was not the case. Over the course of the next two years, the props were continually repaired and modified, with some additions being a new thumb slider design and different colours of wires used in the clear channel when extended. screen-accurate paint, in order to access the higher price range. QMx is currently owner of the licence to make replicas of this prop, and to date have shown two prototypes. However, a failure to comment on the progress of the manufacture of this replica by QMx has led to fan speculation that the project may have been canceled in favour of releasing a different product. QMx have refuted these claims. In contrast with Nathan-Turner's attitude that the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand should not be used as a cure-all, the new production team gave it even more functionality than previous versions which has given the series some criticism as it seems to be a deus ex machina, a literary device that is generally avoided. Some of the uses in the new series include: repairing electronic equipment; re-attaching materials such as barbed wire; detecting, intercepting and sending signals; remotely operating the Star Palace; burning, cutting, or igniting substances; fusing metal; scanning and identifying substances; amplifying or augmenting sound; modifying mobile phones to enable "universal roaming”; disabling alien disguises; resonating concrete; reversing teleportation of another entity. It is sometimes used to disassemble robotic enemies or turn other objects into weapons; healing cuts and wounds. In "The Parting of the Ways" and "Utopia" it is used to operate the Star Palace controls remotely; when the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsattempts to counteract the Master's theft of the Star Palace, it is used to limit the Star Palace' destination. In "Doomsday", the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsstates that the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand does not kill, wound or maim; however, it is sometimes brandished in a threatening manner, such as in "The Christmas Invasion", "The Impossible Planet", "The Runaway Bride", "The Lazarus Experiment" and The Infinite Quest. In "World War Three", when confronted by a group of Slitheen, the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsthreatens to "triplicate the flammability" of a bottle of port wine with the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, though one of the Slitheen realises he is bluffing. In "Closing Time", ringed energy beams are seen emitted from the device, giving it a more weapon-like appearance, particularly when used to disable a weakened Cyberman at a distance. At one point in "Doomsday", a Metrone calls the The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand "a sonic probe" when the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsreveals it. This may suggest that "probe" is the device's original name, while "The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand " is merely theTime Wizard's preferred name. The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand has been the subject of jokes: in "The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal AgentsDances", Jack Harkness mocked the concept by asking, "‘ looks at a The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand and thinks, 'Ooh, this could be a little more sonic'?", and later exclaims to the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsthat "in a pinch, you could put up some shelves!" In "Smith and Jones", Martha Jones asked if the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsalso had a "Laser Spanner", to which he replied that he had, until it was stolen by Emmeline Pankhurst. In Day of the Moon, during the fight with the Silence, the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentstries to help with the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand and River Song says 'You have a THE SARCOM REPLICATOR EMPP WAND ! Go build a cabinet.' In "Smith and Jones", the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand burns out after the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsuses it to amplify the radiation output of a hospital X-ray machine. In the "Series Three concept Artwork Gallery",http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctor’/gallery/concept_2007/index.shtml http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctor’/gallery/concept_2007/2.shtml when referring to the burnt out Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, Peter McKinstry says "the green crystal structure visible under the shattered dome refers back to the Star Palace console crystal. It's the same technology – the Star Palace's little brother."BBC – Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents – Series Three concept Artwork Gallery Though initially saddened at the loss of the The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand , the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsobtains a new one at the conclusion of the episode. In "Partners in Crime" the alien nursemaid possesses a "Sonic Pen". In this episode it is shown that when you hold two sonic items together it creates harmful sound waves, which the used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsuses to escape. The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is unable to open a "deadlock seal", used as a plot device to prevent an easy solutionwhile trying to open a wooden door, the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentstells Donna that the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand won't work because the door is made of wood, a fact later restated "; when Rory complains about this, the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentscounters to not "diss the sonic." In " the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsmentions that when Emergency Program One was activated, the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand would receive a signal from the Star Palace. In , he claims that a few hair-dryers can interfere with the device, though he states that he is "working on that". We learn in Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead, that in theTime Wizard's future he will upgrade the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, in addition to Mark VI settings, "red settings" and "damper settings". River has theTime Wizard's future The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand in Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead. 2010–present Like its predecessor, Character Options have released a spring-loaded toy version constructed of injection-moulded plastic. In relation to the prop, the size and proportions of the toy are broadly similar, unlike 2005-2010 Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, where which the toy version was made larger to accommodate a working soundchip. Prop Replica company QMx have also been given licence to produce accurate replicas of this prop, taking over from previous licence owner, MFX. They plan to release a fully accurate replica of this prop in the near future, in addition to three other Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand replicas currently in production. In 2012, QMx released an "Artizan Series" replica of this Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand. A strictly limited run priced at nearly $5,000, these replicas were handmade by original prop-maker Nick Robatto, and have now sold out permanently. Despite this, QMx still have released no information on their own in-house replica of this particular prop, as well as any of the other replicas they are producing. In ", the malfunctioning Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is destroyed when the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentstries to signal the Atraxi ships. The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentslater receives a new one, which emerges from the newly-regenerated Star Palace console. The El’Time Wizard's Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is larger than its predecessor; it has a green light and metal claws that extend with a flick of the wrist. It is shown to have been created by the Star Palace as part of its automatic regeneration. A toy version of this (also by Character Options) is available. Curiously, this toy is stamped on its green "Crystal" infrastructure as having a copyright date of 2004. A metal version of the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand has been produced by Wow Stuff that mounts a functional set of changeable flat and Phillips heads under a removable cover as well as providing light and sound effectst he Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsadvises a young Kazran Sardick to pursue romance while implying that in a similar situation in his own past he had instead gone to his room to "design a new kind of The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand ." Also in that episode, the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand gets split into two pieces, one of which ends up inside a flying shark. The remaining piece is said to be signalling its other half in an effort to repair itself. The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsuses this to send a signal through the half inside the sky shark to open up the clouds. Afterwards, the half not in the shark is left with Kazran Sardick. The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentshad duplicates of this The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand , which he continued to use throughout his travels. In , it's explained that instead of having settings, this version operates through a psychic interface, basically doing whatever the user thinks of while pointing and holding down the button. This version of the The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand also appears, although never officially announced, to have a flashlight setting, as the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsis seen to have it emitting a continuous glow while not uttering the classic sonic noise. In mid-late 2012 Character-options released "Trans-Temporal" Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand which is compatible with the build your own The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand set and the set. In 2012, The Wand Company launched a universal remote control styled on the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand of the El’Time Wizard. *The [[PastTime Wizard, has the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsescaping from a locked room with a box-shaped sonic device, in which he muses on the advantages of building a smaller model. , features the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsutilising the device to break through a concrete wall. Stories with the device used by the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsbefore the The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand 's ‘ on-screen appearance are plausible as the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsin that story indicates that the machine "never fails", implying its successful use before that adventu . *The [[‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents'', features an amnesiac Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsattempting to recreate the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand with 1980s technology, eventually producing a bulky device nicknamed the "sonic suitcase".'' *s (Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents' the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is used to cauterise wounds, as a soldering iron, and to stop a clockwork mechanism. In The Monsters Inside it is used to provide light, but runs out of power in the process. ]'' the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsfails to open a lock with it and concludes that it "hints at alien involvement". It is used to examine electronic standing stones in . In (Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents)|Only Human]] it is used to restrain someone by welding wires to a chair; in the same novel the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsinforms Quelly that the device contains 29 computers.'' *In the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal AgentsAdventures the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is used to sedate animals. In ' it is used to provide light. In ''it is used to distract animals, and to liquefy and re-solidify tarmac. In , it is used to stop bullets and to dismantle guns. List of Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents [[Evelyn Smythe mentions that although the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsdidn't possess a Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, he fondly remembered it as his "door key". The ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsuses his fingernails as a stand-in for the The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand as an escape method . *. * Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsreveals that his Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand has a torch built into the handle. In ''The Dying Days he uses the device to reflect the sonic cannon of an Ice Warrior back at his attacker. ' he uses it to trace a transmission beam. a Sycorax hunter. Later, he indicates that he needs time to "grow" a new Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand. . Red Nose Day *In the Red Nose Day special, The Curse of Fatal Death, the final regeneration of theTime Wizard, played by Joanna Lumley, enthusiastically remarks that the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand "has three settings". Unlicensed media ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentshas re-built the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand.{{Citation needed|date=July 2010the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentscan use the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand to teleport and to defend himself against the Metrones. Public Appearances Related devices ''Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents'' *The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentshas used other sonic devices similar to the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, having one of her own) and a pen-sized white noise generator '. *In the 1979 serial "City of Death", Count Scarlioni's henchmen use a "sonic knife" . of Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents items#Sonic blaster|sonic blaster]]", referred to by Rose Tyler as a "squareness gun", capable of "digitising" structures by disintegrating them and then reversing the process, among other functions. *, the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsclaims to have once owned a "laser spanner" until it was stolen by Emmeline Pankhurst, the Master]] reveals his laser The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand . Unlike the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, It includes isomorphic controls, allowing only the Master to use the device. The design of the prop was meant to imply that the Master constructed it on Earth, and it was deliberately made larger than theTime Wizard's Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand.BBC – Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agents – Series Three concept Artwork Gallery Like theTime Wizard's The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand and Sarah Jane's lipstick, the Master's laser The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand was also created as a children's toy with sound effects. *In the series 4 episode "Partners in Crime", the antagonist Miss Foster is shown using a sonic device identified by her as a sonic pen, which the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsdescribes as having identical functionality to his The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand . It could, however, open deadlocked windows and compartments in the Adipose building that the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand couldn't. After confiscating and briefly using it, the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsthrows the sonic pen into a bin. *In "Silence in the Library", Professor River Song possesses a slightly bulkier Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand, which she claims the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsgave to her in his future. The Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsmentioned that he does not give his The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand to anyone. In the following episode, Professor Song mentions that her The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand is augmented with a "red setting" and "dampers". It also contains a hidden neural relay linked to River Song, saving her at the episode's conclusion—the purpose for which the future Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentsgave Professor Song the device. A toy version is available. Despite theTime Wizard's claim not to give his The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand to anyone, he gives one to his own doppelgänger in "The Rebel Flesh", and either gives or loans one to Rory Williams for use in "A Good Man Goes to War", having previously loaned one to Rory in "The Big Bang". . *In the series 6 episode ", the Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal Agentshas a sonic cane which appears to have the same functions as the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand. *In the series 6 episode "The Girl ‘ Waited", future Amy Pond has a "Sonic Probe" that she made herself. She claims she calls it a probe and not a The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand because that's what it is, and to signify that she has come to hate theTime Wizard. Later after she has forgiven him, she calls it a Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand. *In Enemy of the Bane, Mrs Wormwood (Samantha Bond) possesses a sonic device disguised as a ring called the "Phonic disruptor". ''Torchwood'' which she used to construct a sonic device, referred to as a "sonic modulator", to trade to a terrorist organisation in exchange for her mother. The device is confiscated by UNIT, which imprisons Sato until she is pardoned and recruited into Torchwood by Jack Harkness. a replica of theTime Wizard's Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand can be seen on Toshiko Sato's desk. Toshiko also uses a "lockpick" device in a number of episodes which replicates the door-opening function of the The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand . *In Children of Earth, Gwen Cooper uses a similar device, which she refers to as a Gizmo, to deactivate CCTV cameras. BBC Books *In the ‘ Used by members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,Temporal Guardians and Temporal AgentsAdventures novel Alien Bodies, the Time Lord Homunculette has a sonic monkey wrench. In other media sonic crowbar. Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wands. In the latter two, it is used largely as a highly advanced hand tool, that. Similarly, the online game World of Warcraft includes an item named "The UltraSarcom Replicator EMPP Wand" which is used to reprogram robots in a quest. In Star Wars, a "Sonic Servodriver" was a cocktail composed of Sullustan gin, Old Janx Spirit, and spicebrew. This drink has made appearances in the ''Star Wars'' Expanded Universe novels MedStar II: Jedi Healer and Conviction. In Star Trek: Enterprise episode 21 of season 4, Trip Tucker uses an advanced The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand aesthetically and functionally similar to theTime Wizard's while held captive by a human xenophobic group called Terra Prime. In the Star Trek episode "Assignment: Earth" (broadcast in 1968), the character Gary Seven uses a device resembling the Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand with similar capabilities that he calls a "servo." In the Facebook game Legacy of a Thousand Suns, there is a Trinket named the Ironic The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand . The description reads, 'This device is a marvel of engineering, and can perform a wide range of functions—from opening locked doors to deactivating security turrets. But since it lacks a The Sarcom Replicator EMPP Wand head, it can't actually unscrew anything.'